Love is knowing We can be
by Stanaddict
Summary: La seule pensée d'une autre histoire que la leur la faisait lever les yeux au ciel, elle avait connu les feux brûlants de la passion, comment se contenter d'une étincelle essoufflée maintenant ?


_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui, autre chose que du Castle, je dois dire que j'ai longtemps hésité, je suis radicalement tombée amoureuse de ce film et je me sentais donc très inspirée, à hauteur de le regarder quatre fois par jour, il vaut mieux. ^^ **_

_**Enfin bref, le voilà, mon petit O.S sur For Lovers Only, tout petit, je ne sais pas s'il y aura autant de public que pour Castle, j'en doute, mais tant pis, j'avais besoin de l'écrire même s'il est en plus très court. :P**_

_**Je dois préciser que c'est absolument bizarre d'écrire en Français sur For Lovers Only. XD **_

**Love is knowing... We can be.**

_One-Shot_

Elle constata avec un sourire triste que même des années après cette dernière nuit, des années après avoir déplié pour la première fois le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main, froissé par la lecture et la relecture et jauni par le temps, elle ressentait les choses comme si tout cela venait de se produire.

Comme si elle se réveillait seule de nouveau, constatant avec tristesse qu'il avait pris la bonne décision pour eux deux, elle s'y attendait, elle le savait, elle avait bien compris qu'elle se réveillerait seule ce matin-là, et pourtant, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer jusqu'à disparaître douloureusement, comme s'il le lui avait arraché, l'emmenant avec lui, la rendant incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

La seule pensée d'une autre histoire que la leur la faisait lever les yeux au ciel, elle avait connu les feux brûlants de la passion, comment se contenter d'une étincelle essoufflée maintenant ?

Combien de fois avait-elle relu ces doux mots, ces douloureux adieux ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait, le téléphone dans la main, prête à l'appeler. Par curiosité, pour savoir... Ce qu'il était devenu, s'il était toujours avec elle. Si elle avait une chance, s'ils en avaient une, une chance au vrai bonheur. C'était encore une de ces fois, seule dans son appartement, le bruit de la ville passant à travers ses carreaux, le brouhaha perpétuel du trafique même en cette heure tardive remplissant la pièce en un bruit de fond, la distrayant un peu de sa solitude qu'elle pouvait ressentir assise sur son canapé la lettre dans la main et son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse en face d'elle.

Elle s'y était habituée, elle y avait été obligée. Comment faire autrement ? Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rester avec David en revenant de Paris. Elle avait essayé, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait pas marché, probablement parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle même. Les raisons de leur ruptures avaient été celles qui l'avaient poussé dans ses bras en premier lieu : il était tellement différent d'Yves, son opposé total.

Quelques fois, elle se surprenait à regretter qu'il se soient croisés ce jour là, qu'elle lui ai demandé de l'appeler, et qu'il l'ai fait alors même qu'elle pensait qu'il ne décrocherait jamais le téléphone pour lui adresser la parole après la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées entre eux des années auparavant. Et pourtant il l'avait fait, si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, ce n'est pas cela qu'elle regretter, non elle ne le pourrait jamais, elle avait eu cette deuxième chance, ces moments de liberté pure. C'était les déchirures qui avaient manquées à leur rupture, si encore, ils avaient passé la nuit à hurler, à s'en vouloir, mais non, ils l'avaient passée à s'aimer tendrement à se dire au revoir de la façon la plus passionnée qu'il soit.

Comment vraiment faire le deuil d'une relation dans ses circonstances ? Sans savoir si l'autre pense encore à nous comme nous pensons à lui, la question trottant encore et toujours dans notre tête, venant nous hanter jusque dans les heures avancées de la nuit.

Une nouvelle fois elle laissait ses yeux glisser sur ces doux mots, quelques larmes virent encore rouler sur ses joues, suivant le chemin de leurs aînées avant d'aller mollement d'écraser contre le tissu fin de sa chemise de nuit. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, sa main se mit en action, glissant lentement contre elle, retraçant les courbes familières de son propre corps jusqu'à atteindre les portes de sa féminité, se laissant aller à ses souvenirs alors qu'elle se sentait emportée dans un tourbillon de bonheur et de plaisir qui ravagea son corps vague après vague alors que le visage de son amant passé se dessinait dans le moindre trait derrière ses paupières fermées, la lettre depuis longtemps tombée à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

Alors qu'elle revenait à elle-même, elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres dans sa nuque, les rêver comme elle le faisait souvent dans le froid de son appartement pour se sentir moins seul.

« Je t'aime Sofia... » l'entendit-elle murmurer, comme s'il était vraiment là, juste à côté. Dans un réalisme tel qu'elle dû, comme de nombreuses fois, vérifier, se retourner pour constater avec tristesse que ses sens la trompait, profitant de sa faiblesse pour lui rappeler sa solitude.

C'est avec une habitude déprimante qu'elle saisit son téléphone portable, tapant le numéro qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet il y a de cela des mois, si ce n'était des années, et qu'elle connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer comme à chaque fois, son pouce voulant absolument appuyer sur le bouton d'appel alors qu'elle luttait contre elle-même, la partie rationnelle de son être lui rappelant qu'il avait certainement mit une croix sur leur histoire, qu'il était heureux et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

Ou peut-être que si, peut-être avait-elle vraiment besoin de savoir pour pouvoir avancer, peut-être avait-elle besoin d'entendre sa voix, de l'entendre lui dire qu'il était encore avec elle, que leur fille avait grandi et qu'elle était magnifique, qu'elles étaient toute sa vie pour lui. Peut-être alors pourrait-elle avancer avec sa propre vie, elle avait déjà bien trop longtemps piétiné, passant son temps à écrire, encore et encore, sur ces quelques jours, imaginant milles nouveaux scénarios, ce qui aurait pu se passer, s'il était resté, ou ils en seraient maintenant... Mariés ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de trouver tout son courage et enfin, laissa ses doigts affleurer l'écran tactile, ramenant son téléphone à l'oreille, elle sentit tout son corps anticipé ce qui allait se passer alors qu'elle sonneries s'enchaîner pour la première fois avant que sa voix pleine de sommeil ne lui réponde.

« Allô ? » à ce moment précis, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avancer, peu importe ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle aimait cet homme, elle l'aimait tellement, et si c'était la seule chose qu'elle aurait dans sa vie, elle pourrait s'en satisfaire, parce qu'elle aimait et que c'était le principal, s'il était heureux, elle l'était, elle pouvait se satisfaire du souvenir de leur histoire et des sensations que faisait naître l'évocation simple de son prénom, après tout, elle était une femme amoureuse.

_**Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? **_

_**Pour ce qui ont suivit Love Is Not A Switch et qui attendent la suite, s'il y en a une ce sera pour septembre, et je dis bien si parce que je ne suis dans la phase ou je n'ai absolument pas envie d'écrire sur cette fiction... J'ai plein d'idées pourtant, mais voilà, ça arrive. :P **_

_**Enfin, bref, revenons-en à nos moutons, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. **_


End file.
